bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Quincy: Vollständig
is a part of Quincy evolution and the answer to the drawbacks of the outdated Quincy: Letzt Stil.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 5-8 Overview Quincy: Vollständig is nothing like Quincy: Letzt Stil. The Wandenreich view Quincy: Letzt Stil as a "relic of the past" because its very notion died out around 200 years ago due to its fragility. Quilge Opie notes the only one who displayed a tenacity toward the ability was Sōken Ishida, the man who denied the Quincy's evolution and studies. Thus, Quincy: Letzt Stil is an obsolete technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 7-8 Quincy: Vollständig 'allows the user to retain their powers and use it repeatedly. One user, Bazz-B, deactivated and reactivated it several times during a day.''Bleach manga; Chapter 584, pages 10-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 586, pages 1-7 Bleach manga; Chapter 587, pages 11-16 The standard method for a Quincy to activate '''Quincy: Vollständig is using their Leiden Hant as a catalyst, in which the Wandenreich emblem on it will shine with a large quantity of spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 11 However several Quincy can use alternate devices, such as Mask De Masculine, who wore a belt that serves as a substitute for the glove,Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 12 Äs Nödt, who can activate it by rolling back his left eye, revealing a Wandenreich emblem on the inside of his eyeball,Bleach manga; Chapter 568, page 6 and Gerard Valkyrie, who can activate Quincy: Vollständig by forming a Quincy Zeichen in the air telekinetically with his blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 670, page 4 Additionally, one's Quincy: Vollständig can activate on its own when the user is surrounded by high concentrations of Reishi and does not possess full control over it, as evidenced when Candice Catnipp's Quincy: Vollständig briefly activated against her will.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 General Abilities Complete Reishi Dominance: Quincy: Vollständig allows the user to absorb a large amount of Reishi at the tip of their Spirit Weapon to use in a powerful attack. In this form, a Quincy's capability for Reishi absorption increases drastically. They can absorb the trees, sand, rocks, and the buildings in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society, and they can even absorb spiritual abilities such as Orihime Inoue's Santen Kesshun and entire living Souls such as Ayon. Quilge Opie calls this technique Sklaverei.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 11-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 493, pages 5-11 *'Flight': Quincy: Vollständig users can use the Reishi wings generated by the technique for high-speed flight.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 557, pages 4-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 563, page 13 *'Spirit Weapon': With their Quincy: Vollständig activated, a Quincy can produce a Spirit Weapon, made entirely of Reishi, from the gauntlet on their wrist. They can use this weapon for both melee attacks and to fire Heilig Pfeil.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, pages 9-12 *'Enhanced Schrift': The ability granted by a Sternritter's Schrift is greatly amplified. Its power and range are raised,Bleach manga; Chapter 556, pages 7-9 and a Quincy gains access to new techniques which they can't use normally.Bleach manga; Chapter 563, pages 13-15 *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': A Quincy using Quincy: Vollständig can sense Reiatsu to a far greater level, allowing them to surpass any ability which would hide one's presence if they are more powerful than the opponent in question.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 9-10 Drawbacks *Quincy must train to use Quincy: Vollständig. According to Candice and Giselle Gewelle, it is very taxing on one's stamina. *A Quincy is unable to use Quincy: Vollständig while in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 17 *Yhwach's Auswählen strips Quincy of their ability to use Quincy: Vollständig, even if they evade direct contact with the light.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, page 14 *If the Heiligenschein is destroyed, the Quincy loses the power granted by Quincy: Vollständig, though they still retain their form.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 654, pages 9-10 *'Shinken Hakkyōken' can be used to reflect the "god's power" emitted by Quincy: Vollständig.Bleach manga; Chapter 652, pages 1-4, 11-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 653, pages 14-15 Features Quincy: Vollständig takes on a variety of forms, but most commonly gives its user an angel-like appearance, with wing-like Reishi constructs and a star-like Quincy Zeichen for a halo, which is known as a . Those whose Quincy: Vollständig give them these visual traits include Quilge Opie,Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 13 Bambietta Basterbine,Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 15 Candice Catnipp,Bleach manga; Chapter 555, page 16 Bazz-B, Robert Accutrone, Liltotto Lamperd,Bleach manga; Chapter 586, page 7 and Meninas McAllon. However, not all Quincy: Vollständig grant these specific constructs: Mask De Masculine's Quincy: Vollständig gives him a cape-like Reishi construct on his back, small wings on his neck, and a giant star around his head,Bleach manga; Chapter 563, page 14 and Äs Nödt's Tatarforas gives him ring-like spikes on his back and a spiky halo floating above his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 568, page 9 In addition, the members of the Schutzstaffel, upon being revived via Yhwach's Auswählen, are granted white feathery Reishi wings, instead of normal Reishi wings most Sternritter possess; with Gerard Valkyrie being the only individual among the Schutzstaffel to possess a Heiligenschein.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, pages 14-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 604, pages 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 7 Two members of the Schutzstaffel, Lille Barro and Gerard Valkyrie, have shown that if they suffer from a fatal injury while in their initial Quincy: Vollständig state, they can enter a second form. Their bodies transform drastically different from their previous forms, and the fatal injury and lost body parts incurred will be regenerated.Bleach manga; Chapter 650, pages 2-3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 672, page 6 Variations Trivia *This ability is called Quincy Vollsterndich in the English localization of the manga.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 140-141, Weekly Shonen Jump Alpha, Issue 5/21/12 *Unlike other Quincy: Vollständig, Gerard Valkyrie's does not include a Heiligenschein nor wings. Gerard has wings when he initially uses Quincy: Vollständig, but only because he already had them beforehand, and he removes them soon after.Bleach manga; Chapter 671, pages 4-5 Also unlike other Quincy, he can create and disperse wings at will, even in his base form.Bleach manga; Chapter 669, page 13 References Navigation ru:Фольштендиг квинси es:Quincy: Vollständig id:Quincy: Vollständig pt-br:Quincy: Vollständig Category:Important Terms Category:Techniques Category:Quincy Techniques Category:Quincy: Vollständig